gravity_falls_oc_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Lynn
Mia Lynn Mia Lynn Randy, '''is an astronomer which came to Gravity Falls, Oregon to study astronomy, she's looking for places to study astronomy; she likes astronomy since she was 12, after all of these long studies, when the machine of Stan was working finally for so long, she was reading books and she felt something's wrong, she thought it was from the gravity from space so she started studying more. She's a little depressed and emotionaly sensible, but brave, smart, and a little strong. History '''Early Life Mia Lynn was born in the late 1940's or the early 1950's, she never had siblings but she likes learning more intersting things like science and math; when she was new to her school at first class, she answered most of the quiestions, but kids called her "Nerdie", "Interrupter" or "Smart monster", she never got any friends. At age of 12, she started to know astronomy and she really liked it, her dad and mom bought her a professional telescope, she had to know how to use telescopes to learn about astronomy; somehow, people in school tried to break her telescope to try make her giving up, the telescope was ok, but Mia got depressed because of their act, she got bullies several times in school, and she decided to cut herself in the legs of every time people bullying her. When she was a teen, she was the new girl in highschool, and she was good at solving problems, but when a teacher decided to make an activity of 2 of the smartest students in the class, she choosed Mia and Stanford, the activity was about to make a really hard science question, so Stanford won, and he congratulated her, so they started talking and they became friends, this was the first time Mia had a friend, Stanford presented his twin brother Stanley Pines, but he acted kinda flirty with her, so all of them became friends. However, when Ford noticed his Perpetual Motion Machine wasn't working, he told Mia about he couldn't go to the university, so she was worried about him, many years later, when Ford was dragged by the portal, she was searching for him, so she was in the store when Stanley said he was Ford, so she was always in the Mystery Shack always looking at interesting things; but when the portal was fixed, she felt something really weird when she was thinking of Ford because she had a crush on him, but when Ford came out, Mia saw him, and Ford saw her too, she was really worried bout him, so she ran and hugged him, she missed him so much and Ford told her that the one you knew all the time was Stanley, she never told Ford that she has a crush on him. Episodes She appeared in the episode when Ford finally came out of the portal, when Stan and Ford told their story, she was in highschool with them but she didn't appeared since the first part of Weirdmageddon when Ford was turned into a golden statue, she was sneaking and looking all the weird monsters from the other universe and Ford, but when Bill turned Ford into a golden statue, she was schocked and started to cry, but an Eyebat turned into stone for Bill's trone, after the third part when Bill was destroyed by Stan, she was still sad, she tought he forgot about her. Extras Theme Song: Zonta Meadows Not a phenomenon Voice: Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) Quotes * " I'm just an old 52 year old lady! What else?" * " I thought that was a lie.." * " Forever is going to start tonight." * " People bullied since I was young, but I met him.." * " What if he doesn't like me?" * " What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore with me?" * " What if he.. Nevermind.. Forget about this." * " I don't need to be a guy to be tough" * " You're free to choose everything you want, your soul chooses who you really are inside.." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}